


Vogue

by eternally_cave



Category: Muse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternally_cave/pseuds/eternally_cave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''Dom's an aspiring model and Matt's his boyfriend. For a reason Matt has trust issues, and he isn't delighted to see Dom in an underwear commercial with a pretty lady, in quite suggestive poses. Matt becomes jealous and throws a hissy fit because Dom didn't tell Matt about the photos in advance.''</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vogue

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't write this on my own! I wrote it with someone from livejournal and I don't know if she has this!

Flash of a camera, flex of toned back muscles and glint in grey eyes. Next to him Evangeline shifted, thrusting her chest upwards and wrapping a delicate calf around his thigh. His arm curved around the smooth skin of her back, pulling her into a gentle embrace.

For Dominic Howard, it was all in a days work.

Another flash and he relaxed, Eve pulling herself away from him and ruffling her hair, fixing it back into her normal, straight hairstyle.

''Beautiful guys, now move up against that window over there, thanks.'' Thomas Kirk shouted, gesturing at the window that overlooked the sleek London skyline.

Tom Kirk was one of the most respected photographers in the industry and a firm childhood friend of Dom's. When he had been hired for Vogue and heard that Dom was an aspiring model in great need of a job, he'd pulled some strings with the bosses and managed to land Dom with one of the main modelling jobs in the magazine.

''Eve, stop messing with your hair.'' He said, interrupting her from pouting into the pane of glass. She muttered something under her breath and rolled her eyes, but followed his instructions all the same.

Dom sighed. Eve had been like this from day one; way too far up her own arse for his liking, self obsessed and insanely beautiful. If he hadn't have been gay, she'd be exactly the time he'd have gone for. It was times like this that made him very glad he didn't swing that way. Girls were bitches and he was so glad to not have to deal with them.

''Alright, Eve pin Dom against the glass.''

Tom's instructions were followed, Dom shivering at the cool window that was currently pressing into his back and stretched his legs, angling them towards the camera. Eve expertly slotted one leg between his own, splaying her fingers against a toned chest. She winked at him, pushing her tongue into her cheek and he shuddered.

Bloody Eve.

They took another few pictures with her leaning against him in some quite suggestive poses (which she was obviously overjoyed about, but left Dom feeling physically sick) and Dom was eternally grateful when they were finally done. Eve walked quickly to her dressing-room, but not before crooking a finger in his direction and he rolled his eyes at Tom, who just shrugged. ''I can't do anything about her, Dom,'' he said softly. ''And you know that. She's our best model.''

''Yeah, but couldn't you stop her from being so forward all the bloody time?'' He grumbled and watched as Tom shook his head.

Dom shrugged and left the room with a big sigh. He walked to his dressing-room and put his clothes on quickly. He couldn't wait to get home and cuddle with his boyfriend on the couch. His mood, as it normally was after a photoshoot with Eve, was completely ruined.

When he was finally able to go back home, he walked to his shiny, white lamborghini and stepped inside. He put his seatbelt on, started the car and drove away. He turned the radio on to disctract him from his thoughts, but he couldn't stop thinking about his boyfriend, Matthew.

Him and Matthew had met at a café where Matthew worked. Matthew had accidentally spilt some coffee over Dom. He had tried to get the spot away with water but it had only got worse. When Matthew offered him to buy a new shirt they'd had a lovely night together, exchanging their phone numbers. They'd kept in touch. But now Matthew was finally his boyfriend, since a week, and Dom doubted it was possible to feel much happier than he was now.

He parked the car in front of their tiny house and walked to the front door. He opened it and opened his mouth to say something, but he was greeted by Matthew's angry face. He frowned, walked inside and threw his keys in the bowl on the windowsill. ''What's wrong, babe?'' He whispered and pecked Matthew's lips.

Matthew didn't kiss him back and he crossed his arms over his chest. ''You know exactly what's wrong,'' he hissed. ''You didn't tell me that you'd be working with her again.''

Dom sighed. Matt had always had a problem with his line of work, Eve in particular (Dom didn't really blame him if he was honest, especially not after all of her flirting). Matt had this sort of problem, where he hadn't managed to acknowledge the fact that Dom loved him and only him. Being ever insecure, Dom found it difficult to really convince his boyfriend of how perfect he really was.

''Matt, I-''

''Don't you Matt me! do you know what, that's exactly what I'm sick of. All this 'oh I'm Dom Howard and I'm perfect and I didn't do anything wrong' attitude. I'm done. Do you not think that it hurts me to see you basically having sex with some girl that wants to get in your pants in front of the camera? I have to put up with it every day!''

Matt was crying. It was a sight that Dom hadn't seen in a while, and something that he always wished he would never see again. It made him look smaller than usual, clouded his blue eyes and reddened his cheeks until he wasn't Matt anymore.

''And I know it's your passion and I'm fine with you doing it but you never tell me about it anymore and I'm- I'm scared that I'm going to lose you.''

He whispered in admission, hardly discernable, was all it took for Dom to scoop him into his arms. It was days like this that showed Matt's true light; someone who was so sensitive and childlike and so loveable.

A kiss was placed onto ruffled hair and Dom rubbed his back. ''You silly chicken.'' Matt snorted and said something that sounded a lot like ''chicken?'' and Dom ignored it, pulling him closer. ''I love you, you bloody idiot. I'd never go for that brainless slut, okay?''

Matt sighed and murmured something again, which made Dom poke his belly. He giggled softly and pushed Dom away. Dom looked at him and frowned when he saw Matt's darkened eyes.

''You're mine.'' Matthew growled and grabbed Dom's shirt, pulling him close. Dom swallowed and closed his eyes with a gasp when Matthew bit down on his neck.

They made their way to the bedroom, trail of clothes appearing behind them. Dom fell onto the bed when the back of his knees hit the mattress and Matt crawled onto him, eyes ablaze in the low evening light. He grinned and grinded his hips against Dom's. Dom shuddered and tried to grab Matthew's waist, but his wrists were pinned above his head by strong, thin fingers. He whined and looked at Matthew.

He held Dom's wrists in one hand and took the cuffs from the bedside table. He cuffed Dom's wrists to the headboard and grinned victoriously. Dom looking up at him, moaning when he saw the gag (with pleasure of dread, neither could be fully sure) and watched as Matt winked at him.

Another sigh. Oh what he had to put up with.

Matthew grinned again, pecked Dom's lips and slipped the gag quickly into his mouth. He tied it around the back of Dom's neck and looked down at him. ''You look so hot like this.'' he giggled, nuzzling his nose into Dom's neck.

Dom sighed through his nose, mumbling something that sounded a lot like ''ruining the moment'' but was too muffled by the gag to fully distinguish. This man.

Matt began to fumble with the buttons on Dom's shirt, suddenly coming to the realisation that he wasn't going to be able to get it off with him cuffed.

''Oh for fucks sake.'' He said, throwing his hands in the air with an exasperated sigh. ''Dom can you- erm- yeah?'' Dom rolled his eyes, shifting slightly and Matt fussed around with the cuffs, eventually getting them loose with an ''aha''.

Hitches like this seemed to almost always pop up in this relationship.

It took only a few minutes for them to get back into position, however this time fully ready.

Matt grinned and grinded his naked cock against Dom's, Dom letting out a loud but muffled groan. Matt slipped quickly three fingers into this mouth, sucked them wetly and rubbed them over Dom's entrance.

Dom moaned, pulled at the cuffs and tried to push his hips down. Matt giggled and slipped one finger inside, and Dom shuddered again. Matthew prepared him quickly, grabbed the lube from the bedside table and slicked his cock with it.

He sat down between Dom's legs, wrapping them around his waist. Dom pulled him quickly closer and Matthew shook his head. ''I wouldn't be so eager, if I were you...''

Dom frowned, a small crease appearing between his eyebrows and screamed when Matthew thrusted hard and quickly into him. He whined and arched his back, pulling roughly at the cuffs. Matthew grinned, grabbed Dom's hips tightly and began to pound into him. Dom bit down on the gag, eyes beginning to water, but Matt still moved relentlessly. He whined and arched his back when a large hand slapped his bum. He squirmed and looked at Matthew, who was grinning evilly.

Matt slid out of dominic when they'd both came and laid exhausted down next to him. He uncuffed Dom's wrists, took the gag off and curled up against him. He placed his head in Dom's neck and sighed happily.

''I love you,'' he whispered and kissed Dom's neck.

Dom grunted and wrapped his arms slowly around Matt. ''I love you too..''

Four months down the line and Dom's career had offically taken off. Now the company's best, he often worked overseas, working with the people he had idolised when he was just an aspiring model.

The pictures from his last photoshoot with Eve had been published, and Matt being Matt had been jealous, but had eventually come to terms with the fact that it was Dom's job and that nothing that he could see in the magazines was real. It was down to those images that catapulted Dom into fame and he was insanely grateful to Matt for giving his permission for them to be printed.

Besides, it had turned out that Mat had a bit of a kink for seeing his boyfriend half naked on magazine covers and Dom being an underwear model, that happened a lot.

The images of the night he had spent with Matt were still burnt onto his retina, the soundtrack of their breathy moans still repeating in his head.

He didn't try to stop them as he slid into his car, and put it into gear. Anything to distract himself from the fact that his next photoshoot was going to be with Eve. Anything.

He arrived at the studio, pulling on his leather jacket and closing his car door behind him. He nodded at the doorman as he walked through the glass doors and walked down the corridor to his changing room.

Grace, who was already there, tossed a pair of black briefs at him with a simple ''you're late'' and stormed out. Calling something about makeup over her shoulder. He rolled his eyes.

It took him barely three minutes to get ready before going to makeup. A few years of practice had made him quick, which was a skill he was glad he had.

As he entered the studio he noticed two things. One; Eve wasn't there and two; Matt was fully naked other than the identical briefs he was wearing.

''You ready?'' he asked with a wink.

And that is the story of why Dom passed out at work.


End file.
